


Subdue Me (With A Smile, Please)

by MistakeMakingInProgress



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Flirting, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, but once again im not sorry-, he has needs and those needs involving a cute brit hero on his couch, i mean cmon mads isn't a subtle man, sorry not sorry this tag needs love dammit, they're fuckin nerds but let them be, vav you're too soft of a boi for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakeMakingInProgress/pseuds/MistakeMakingInProgress
Summary: Vav is still a little nervous about his meetings with the Mad King. His skittish nerves are eased by a few carefully chosen phrases and actions.





	Subdue Me (With A Smile, Please)

**Author's Note:**

> it's shamelessly gay and i'm not sorry. honestly this fic will likely stay short and 'fluffy', but it's a good test write. and why not cling to a rarepair i adore?

Monarch Labs wasn't his, even if he often found himself roaming the halls. But whether it belonged to Hilda, while she tinkered and crafted, or  _him,_ when he ruled over the company he'd raised like a gilded kingdom, the labs were open to him, always. Under Hilda's begrudging control, he usually turned up without calling. Vav knew she'd never admit it out loud, but it was obvious in their time of hero work and testing her inventions, the trio had grown close. It was when the Mad King purposely extended an invite to him that he found himself uncharacteristically shy. It took immense self control to keep himself from becoming flustered over the invitations once received, but upon the king's inevitable return, it was always offered to him. Like clockwork. And with the passage of time, he found himself shuffling through the doors.

The king was a patient man, he knew this. So Vav felt less guilty about the varied times of acceptance. Some days he'd rush out the door the moment he was given the text, much to X-Ray's confusion and dismay. Other times it took him days to work up the courage to see the villain again. He felt bad calling him that—he'd been doing well, no giant plots lately—but he wasn't exactly out of the business. He would still find scrapped plans that had been forgone for better, more fleshed out ideas, scattered over his desk or in his waste bin. Of course, the Mad King held his title by smaller crimes in the mean time, just to keep the duo on their toes. But nothing life threatening or city dominating. Though Vav was almost certain he still wanted to rule over the entire city. Still, there was an unspoken excitement in these meetings. Him, Vav, one of the saviors of the city, meeting one of the most feared bad guys to ever grace this small tucked away piece of society. The taboo of it was something else. The kind of something else where he'd catch himself sighing with a strangely happy note. The type of gentle happiness that X-Ray would grumble about, not that he knew who it was that made his eyes glaze over with a sugary sweet gaze. Not yet, anyways. Vav promised himself he'd break the news to him eventually.

He still wasn't sure why he always came. He insisted it was his duty as a hero to ensure he wasn't causing trouble, even when they were pressed against each other. But work was a justification, not a motivation. Even in the midst of the king's presence, he'd question his reasons. He had a few theories; some he was more willing to admit than others. The night in Mad King's cell came to mind, and he shivered with undeniable phantom tingles of ghosting hands at his neck and thigh. He'd never be able to get that evening out of his head. But that wasn't entirely it, was it? There'd been times after that, in more private places, in more intimate manners—

"Vav." The brit jerked his head with a start, looking to the king blankly. He hadn't realized the CEO had looked up from his paperwork, fingers drumming on his desk and pen tapping his chin."You've been quietly looking at the wall for 10 minutes."

"Ah, sorry, just. Thinking," he mumbled, sagging back into the basil green cushions. "About lots of stuff."

"Really now?" Vav glanced to the man as he inquired, "you're not twisting yourself into another knot of worry, are you?"

"No, of course not! Just some tosh thoughts here and there." The hero huffed as he shifted in place, leaning into the plush loveseat and crossing his legs. He shrunk further into the cozy furniture when he felt an intense gaze boring into him. Between him and X-Ray, he was the more reserved and reclusive one. Didn't like causing a fuss. This had stuck with him into his adult years, enough that he busied himself with tracing the large window frames to distract himself. It worked fairly well, considering he failed to notice when the man got up from his seat. He _did_ notice when he felt the king sliding next to him with a low hum. He'd squawked in surprise, earning a soft amused snort as the older grasped his arm in a firm hold.

"You know," he started, "I don't have much to do presently, and you seem a little tense."

"Wh-what?" Vav sputtered. Was this?- No no, thinking about it would surely lead it in.  _That_ direction. "What sort of idea have you gotten into your head this time, Mads?"

"Oh, I could ask you the same thing, little hero."

"Implying what?" He was trying desperately will the rush of blood from his cheeks, but he already felt the burning sensation that came with the red tinge. It was impossible to hide anything from this man, particularly when one hand had already slid down to his thigh. At least it wasn't merely the memory of fingers anymore.

"You make very specific expressions, I notice, when it comes to certain topics. Your eyebrows raise, your eyelids droop, maybe even a small grimace that makes your nose crinkle. Quite cute actually, how expressive you are." Vav pressed his legs together with another embarrassed squeak, the king's hand having moved higher to squeeze his hip. The hero glanced up to meet the expectant gaze when the silence stretched.

"..There's more to that thought, if your face was anything to go off of."

He received a hushed chuckle at that, a shiver rattling his spine. "Naive, but not foolish. Your entire body seems to curl into itself- particularly your legs- when you think of something more.. libidinous?~"

"Stop using big words I don't know, you tosser," he quipped. Sure, he didn't know exactly what the Mad King had said, but the low husk to his voice was the only sign he needed.

"If you insist, Vav. Tell me, were those thoughts of me when you crossed your legs? Or were you imagining scenarios of your own accord?" His voice had dipped lower as he leaned, already hovering over his shoulder mere inches from his hammering pulse. It took an iron will and maybe a little spite to steel himself. It was so easy to melt into a puddle of fluster, when faced with the suave tongue of the Mad King. He chalked it up to his skills in persuasion, and persuasive he was. But that didn't mean he had to lose himself at the drop of a hat either; he could hold his own. That's at least what he kept convincing himself.

"Y-you're awfully confident I was thinking dirty, aren't you?" he asked, one hand moving to press a gloved palm to his warm chest. Vav could feel the powerful thrum of his heartbeat, and he wasn't sure if it was his own or the king's that his fingertips felt.

"Didn't you just admit you were, Vavsy?" The man connected to the heartbeat was speaking now with the sultry purr he adorned only at times like this, nuzzling against the exposed flesh of the hero's throat. He felt him bristle with indigence, making him rumble a light chuckle. He always was easy to gently manipulate. But not- not like that. In a harmless way. Playful, soft way. It took little effort to turn Vav until one leg hung over the couch, the other wedged snugly between the sofa's back and the king himself. Vav had laid back on his own, propped up on his elbows. A lovely sight, he'd admit; splayed out, with darting eyes and flushed cheeks. MK was almost certain he had no idea just how good he looked like this.

"You're a real prick, and a bloody cheater," he muttered finally, huffing and shifting until his back slid onto the couch cushions comfortably.

"I know," the king hummed, sinking down with him until they were chest to chest. "One day, you'll notice my little habits. But by then, I'll hopefully know yours too." He'd moved to nip at him before pausing, having seen the hesitant look to his eyes.

"As if you don't already?" Vav asked quietly, his tone laced with a drowsiness he hadn't felt sitting up. Hero work was truly an exhausting career choice. Or perhaps it was something about being pressed into secure arms, with a man of unique conversations and quiet safety. Safety wasn't the word one would pair with the Mad King's name, but it was a gentle feeling that would hover in his chest when he was with him. A worry-less sense of relaxation, without hurry or urgency. How strange that it was in this place, and with this man, that his anxieties melted away.

"No," MK admitted, "not all of them. But I will soon, should these visits keep up." Vav huffed lightly, grumbling to himself. His displeasure quickly dissipated when he felt a hand slip back to his thigh, fingers massaging rigid muscles. He'd already opened his mouth to protest, and just as quickly, he was silenced with a firm kiss. There was a following sigh of great exasperation, but he indulged in the villain's silent request without a fuss. The reward was a quirked smile against his lips—ah, something Vav did notice that was strictly the king's. His smile was rather fitting for him; when it wasn't sinister, it tugged the corners of his mouth subtly, in a way that suggested it wasn't done often. One side was lifted up more, in a smooth side grin. They were always brief, from what he'd seen, but they never failed to warm him. It brought to mind one of the rare occasions they'd met on a rooftop. He'd smiled then too, and the ethereal glow of his crown and shining reflection of the sunset in his icy eyes had been breath taking.

He hadn't even realized those lips had moved to his neck, the scrape of teeth pulling him from his watercolor memory.

"Ahh," he started, in a puff of air, "hold on a tick, anyone could come in, _Mads_ -" But he was already pulled back under, the hands on his hips tugging at his uniform. His arms moved on instinct, hooking around his neck and grabbing fistfuls of his suit jacket. The king—his king?—vibrated with a low chuckle, sinking his teeth into him and drawing a soft whine from Vav.

The hero prayed he had nothing important that would prompt someone coming in, anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> jokes on you they absolutely fucked on his couch. no sin here, just the foreplay. 10/10 would write again though, good shit


End file.
